To Plant a Seed
by dangerdonut
Summary: An alternate ending to the confession scene in which Amy does not confess the extent of her feelings and Karma withholds the fact that she slept with Liam
1. Prologue

**This is an alternate ending to the confession scene in which Amy does not confess the extent of her feelings and Karma does not reveal she slept with Liam. The prologue is the confession scene, and the main fic will be the events that take place afterwards.**

"I know you felt what I felt during the threesome when we kissed!"

"Was it hot? Yeah, but.."

_Okay, Amy, calm down. You're coming on a little strong. Just stop here for a second. Collect your thoughts. She admitted it was hot. It's not even close to the response you were hoping for, but it's something. Baby steps._

Amy's mind had been racing with a million different thoughts and fears, but she finally managed to calm down enough to respond to the person who meant more to her than anything.

"Look, Karma. I'm not expecting you to have the same response. But you have admitted to me being a great kisser," Amy said with a smirk, her confidence rising again.

"I'm not denying that! But that doesn't mean-"

"Doesn't mean it's anything more than best friend feelings? That's what I thought all these years too. The kiss at the homecoming assembly just kind of… woke me up. I don't blame you for not wanting to be woken up Karma, and I won't push you into anything you're not ready for. But these feelings I have for you aren't going away, and as much as you might like to ignore the fact that there's a spark between us, it won't make everything go back to normal. We've opened a box, Karms, and there's no way to close it. We just have to find the best way to live with it open."

Karma stood there in complete disbelief. Amy was making a lot of sense. But no. She didn't have feelings for her. She couldn't have feelings for her. She's straight. She slept with Liam! Fuck, she slept with Liam. Even worse, Amy didn't know that she slept with Liam. She couldn't tell her now, after she just spilled all her feelings out for her. That would be cruel. She was speechless. She had to think this out.

"Amy.. I don't know what to say. I just don't have the same feelings that you have. I'm sorry."

Amy knew that she wouldn't be getting much more out of Karma, at least not tonight. But she knows she planted a seed in Karma's mind that could only grow.

"I don't expect anything from you Karma, and I want you to know that no matter what, I just want you to be happy by being honest with yourself. No pressure. I need to get back to the reception. Good night." Amy lightly touched Karma's arm and gave a comforting smile as she returned to the wedding. She was still upset that Karma had brought Liam to the reception, and even more so that Karma would probably go to him right now. But getting Karma Ashcroft does not happen in one night, Amy knew that. It would be a long process of doing exactly the right things at exactly the right times, but it would be worth it. She would be worth it.


	2. Chapter 1

Left speechless, Karma had been standing in the same spot in Amy's room for about twenty minutes. The occasional tear would slide down her face when her thoughts became too intense. _Why did Amy hide her feelings from me all this time? Why couldn't I see them? Why does she have feelings for me, of all people?_

Her legs were starting to give out from the combination of wearing heels and emotional stress, so she decided to change into a pair of Amy's pajamas and lie down on her bed. She looked up at the stars on her ceiling that reminded her of how badly she needed Amy's friendship. Amy had been the only person she could trust throughout her entire life. _Ten years of friendship being compromised because I wanted to be popular. _Her mind wanders back to the same sentence over and over. "_With a name like Karma, you should be more cautious of your schemes," _the blonde's voice echoed in her head over and over. _Why didn't I listen?_

Amy's feelings weren't the only thing that could compromise their friendship. Karma knew she could only withhold the fact that she slept with Liam for so long. Besides, it just felt wrong lying to Amy, even if it was to protect her. Technically, she didn't know she was doing anything wrong. She didn't know she was hurting her best friend. That won't make it any less painful for Amy when she finds out. Shit, Liam's still here. Honestly, Liam was the last person Karma wanted to deal with right now. Her relationship with Liam was physical and exciting, but if it would hurt the only person on the planet that she has a true, genuine connection with, then she could put him on the backburner. At least until her friendship with Amy was no longer in extreme danger.

She made her way downstairs with smudged makeup and puffy eyes to search out Liam. She saw him across the room, sitting at a table, bottle of champagne in hand. Great, he's drunk, I guess breaking this off will have to wait until tomorrow. She makes her way over to him.

"Hey, Liam, I had a really great time tonight, but I think it's best if you leave now. Amy wasn't so cool with you sneaking into her mom's wedding"

"Oh, I'm sorry, does your fake girlfriend not like me?"

Karma was completely taken aback. How could he have possibly found out about this?

"Liam… what?"

"Enough with the lying Karma! Jesus, everything about you is one big lie! Do I even know who you are at all?"

"I'm sorry," Karma says defensively, "but shouldn't you be happier that, you know, I'm not a lesbian?"

"Get over yourself Karma. Yeah, at first I was into you because you were a lesbian, and of course it was every guy's fantasy to sleep with a lesbian. I get it. I get how douchey that was. But then I connected with you. At least I think I did, that could have been a fucking lie too for all I know. God dammit, who ARE you?"

"I know you're upset and you have every right to be. But I swear, that was the only thing I lied about. Everything else was true! I did it all for you… You wouldn't have noticed me if I didn't pretend to be a lesbian." What am I saying? This is a lie too. Of course I wanted him, but he just came with the popularity. This should not even be my main focus right now. I just feel so bad. How many other people have I hurt?

"How could you even go along with it, knowing she had feelings for you? Isn't she supposed to be your best friend?"

Karma was speechless. She just looked at him with her jaw on the floor, confusion written all over her face.

"Yeah, that's right, Shane told me everything. I don't want to be here anymore. All of this makes me sick. You know, you're the only girl I've ever had genuine feelings for, and it turns out, that girl doesn't even exist. It was all just one big lie."

"I didn't know" Karma weakly murmurs out. Either Liam didn't hear her or just ignored it, because he was gone in the next ten seconds. And that's when Karma lost it. Her breathing was short as she sobbed uncontrollably. Tears ran down her face as she realized all the irreversible pain she caused. Amy was right, Karma had opened a box, and she was feeling the consequences of her actions.

She sat down at the table Liam had been at and put her head down to cry. She knew her friendship with Amy would never be the way it was, and she knew she was going to have to really break Amy's heart eventually. She was just too broken right now to even consider the fact that she could possibly have feelings for Amy. She knew she had just hurt the guy she had been trying to win since this whole ordeal started. Sure, he was douchey, and her feelings for him were purely sexual, but he was still a person, and she had still caused pain.

She heard a clunk in front of her as she raised her head in surprise. She saw a plate with a single piece of cake sitting in front of her. She looked up to see that Lauren had placed it in front of her.

"Cake always makes me feel better," she says

"Is it poisoned?" Karma says in a raspy voice, not realizing how much of a toll this night had taken on her throat.

"Look, Karma, I know you think I hate you and Amy. I don't. You two just annoy me sometimes. A lot of times. Okay, all the time. But Amy is still my family, and you're Amy's family, so I guess that makes us related in some way or another. I heard what happened upstairs and I heard what happened just now. It just really sounds like you need some cake."

Karma managed a weak smile at Lauren and took a bite of the first thing she's eaten in hours. She was grateful that Lauren was here for her, because she hadn't done anything to hurt Lauren. She was one of the only people she could look at and feel guilt free. They ate their pieces of cake in comfortable silence.


	3. Chapter 2

_**For clarification, the first part of this chapter happens about 20 minutes before the last chapter. Sorry for any confusion.**_

**Part I**

Amy had left her room feeling surprisingly good about her confession to Karma. Saying she had feelings for the girl was an understatement, but easing Karma into the idea of having a romantic relationship was definitely the way to go. It was pretty clear that Amy loved Karma, even Karma could see that now, but Amy wouldn't say it. Not yet. It would put Karma under too much pressure, and under pressure, precious things can break. This situation was very fragile, and Amy was determined to handle it with the utmost care.

She came downstairs to the reception to help clean up and have a glass of champagne. She poured herself a glass and noticed a drunken Liam Booker across the room from her. She was confused why Karma hadn't found him yet, but she decided not to think about it. Amy meant it when she called Liam a cockroach. That's all he was to her, a pest. He was the only physical obstacle getting in the way of a romantic relationship with Karma. She'd accidentally been giving him a death glare for the past few seconds, and he had noticed. She was slowly making her way over to him as she was clearing the tables. As soon as she got close enough to hold a conversation with him, he took full advantage of the situation.

"It's pretty clear you hate me Amy. I'm not so sure why. Well, I do know why. But it's not fair to hate me for it. I didn't know about the situation an hour ago."

"Great, so I'm guessing Shane told you? He's sure good at breaking his gay scouts honor, whatever that means anyway."

"He had to! Karma was lying to everyone."

"She wasn't lying to me."

"Yeah, but she was using you."

"Look, Liam, I don't know what you think you know, but Karma is a good person. And she deserves better than you."

"Of course, because you think she deserves you."

Amy smirked at this, because it was true. As wonderful as Karma was, Amy knew she was good enough for her. She always put Karma first, and her love certainly wouldn't die for her in this lifetime. Nobody knew Karma better than Amy. "Yeah, I think she does."

"I know you think I'm some douchebag, but I really did have feelings for her. But who knows if that was even the real her? Don't worry Amy, I'll be out of Karma's life by the end of tonight, but don't be surprised if she finds another boy to manipulate and lead on. Seems she's good at that, wouldn't you agree?"

"You don't know anything about her. You just admitted that."

"I'm on your side Amy. You must be hurting by now. Ever think you might deserve better?"

"Are you trying to pick me up? I guess lesbians really are your type," she lets out a small laugh.

"Hey, I'm not THAT douchey. I have every right to have this opinion. And I have a feeling you and I aren't so different. I feel bad for you."

Amy lets out a disgruntled snort before saying "you feel bad for ME? I should be feeling bad for you."

"Well, let's feel bad for each other then. Sorry I crashed your wedding. Karma really did tell me you were cool with us being together."

Amy felt bad for all the times she hated Liam. He seemed like a genuinely nice guy who was trying to do the right thing, which was commendable considering he was from the Booker family. As much as she wanted him to be an asshole so she wouldn't feel guilty for hating him, he just wasn't a bad guy. Douchey as they come, but harmless. She feels herself getting softer before catching herself and saying, "I'm still going after Karma. I know you two had a thing, but she's the love of my life. I had feelings for her first." She felt childish, claiming Karma as if she was marking her territory. Liam raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry. This situation is just not a good one."

"It's fine. You are free to pursue Karma without me getting in the way. But I am best friends with Shane, and you and him obviously have a much closer friendship than I originally thought, so me and you will be seeing each other around."

"That's fine, Booker. Just stop stealing my girls." Amy nudges him on the shoulder and laughs, continuing to clear off the tables as Liam gets drunk into the night.

By the time she makes it back into her room, she sees Karma's dress on the floor and her favorite pajamas missing. The scent of lavender is still fresh in the room, so she must have just missed Karma. She lies down on her bed looking up at the glow in the dark stars. She knew her innocent friendship with Karma was long gone, moved to make place for something much more intense. It was the start of a new era, and as Amy drifted off to sleep, she never felt better.

**Part II**

She woke up in the middle of the night to find Karma, sleeping in her bed with her back faced to Amy. Amy smiled and moved closer to the sleeping beauty, whispering a faint "I love you."

"What?" A sleepy voice asked. Amy jumped up with surprise that Karma was still awake, as Karma slowly rolled over to face Amy.

"W-what I dunno" Amy quickly responded, thanking the gods it was dark enough for Karma not to see her face flush with embarrassment.

"What did you say just now? Were you sleep talking again?"

"Uh, yeah, I must have been. Have you been awake this whole time?"

"Yeah," Karma says clicking on a lamp, "after everything that's happened tonight, it's kind of hard to fall asleep."

"Is it, um. Is it because of Liam?"

Karma sat there staring at her hands, not knowing herself the exact reason she was upset. "I don't think so. How did you even know about mine and Liam's conversation?"

"When I went downstairs to clean up I saw him drinking at a table. He told me he knew about us faking it, and well, he wasn't too happy. I assumed that you would find him after our little.. uh.. talk."

"Well, I did, and you're right. He wasn't happy. I don't think he's ever gonna talk to me again. Lucky you," Karma says bitterly as she turns back around, facing the nightstand and the picture of the two girls from Halloween.

"Karma, come on. How is this my fault? You can't be mad at me for being jealous."

"I'm not, I just have a lot to think about right now. And I'm really tired and I'd like to try to sleep again."

Amy knew Karma had a lot to sort out in her head, and pushing her through this process too quickly would only lead to disaster. "Okay, good night Karma."

"Good night Amy."


	4. Chapter 3

Karma wasn't the only one who had trouble sleeping lately. The blonde's dreams were filled with hopes and memories, all involving the girl sleeping next to her. Tonight she had dreamt it was the first day of fourth grade, the day she learned that she and Karma would be in the same class for the first time since first grade. Two whole years of only seeing her best friend at recess would finally be put to rest. It was one of the happiest moments of Amy's life.

She dreamt she burst into the classroom, excited to see her best, and admittedly only friend, as Amy never really got along with her peers. Other people would attempt to befriend Amy, but she would always shake them off as she'd rather be on her own, or more preferably, with Karma. She sat down at a desk waiting for her best friend to arrive. Students piled up and the clock struck 8:15. Class had started, and Karma was nowhere to be found. Maybe she's just sick, Amy thought. She made it through the day, disappointed her best friend was nowhere to be found, and decided to take the bus home to Karma's house to make sure she was okay.

She knocked on the door of the Ashcroft residence, only to be met with silence on the other end. After five minutes of intense knocking, she began screaming Karma's name. Something felt off, this wasn't how she remembered her first day of fourth grade going. Finally, Mrs. Ashcroft opened the door and silently stared at Amy. Amy ran into the house and up to Karma's room, which wasn't Karma's room at all. It was just a plain room. Nothing on the walls, no furniture, nothing. "What happened in here? Where's Karma?" She went downstairs but Mr. and Mrs. Ashcroft were nowhere to be found.

She rushed out the door and began running down the street, screaming Karma's name. This was all wrong. Where was she? She turned the block to be faced with Shane, Liam, and Lauren. They were all the same as age they are now, which didn't make any sense to Amy. She had no time to question it, she had to find Karma. "Where's Karma?" She begged of them. "You had to be honest. Now it's ruined because you couldn't hide your feelings," Lauren said. "Karma doesn't like girls, Amy. I thought you knew better than that," said Shane. "Now she's gone, and neither of us can have her," said Liam. 9-year-old Amy's world had just collapsed in on itself. None of this made sense. She just wanted Karma. She runs past them yelling Karma's name. "Karma! Karma!"

"KARMA!" she screams out loud as she shoots up, sweating and breathing heavily. It was just a dream. She glances to her left to see a very concerned half-asleep Karma looking at her. "Amy, what happened?"

"I just had a nightmare. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It sounded intense, what was it about?"

"Oh, you know. Standard nightmare stuff. The zombie apocalypse. Everyone was uh.. dying."

"Jeez, sounds scary," Karma says as she cuddles up to her. "I'm pretty sure you were screaming my name. Was I in trouble?"

Amy looks at her softly, taking her in as she realizes that losing Karma would be the worst thing in the world to happen to her. "Yeah, I was afraid I lost you…"

"Well, you didn't, I'm right here," she smiles, as she slings her arm around Amy's waist, pulling her closer. "You could never lose me to a few zombies."

Amy laughs at her friend's attempt to make her feel better. She wasn't afraid of losing Karma because of zombies, she was afraid of losing Karma because of her. She looks at the clock that says 11:18 AM, and decides she probably won't be falling back asleep.

"Did you sleep alright Karma? A lot of stuff went down last night."

"No, I really didn't, but I had a lot of time to think."

"About..?"

"Not Liam, don't worry. He's the last thing on my mind," Karma says, still cuddled up tight against Amy.

Amy tried to suppress a dopey grin when she said this, because not only was she not thinking about Liam, but she had to have been thinking about them.

"You're gonna have to be a little more specific, Karma."

Karma unwrapped herself from Amy and sat up on the bed, staring down at her hands for a few seconds before looking Amy in the eyes. All she could see was unconditional love and support. She couldn't believe she didn't realize Amy had feelings for her sooner. The way she looked at her, the way she always went along with whatever she wanted, everything Amy did was because of Karma. Maybe she didn't realize because Amy had always looked at her this way. She knew she couldn't hurt Amy anymore than she already has, but Karma didn't want to lead her on either.

"Amy, I care about you more than anyone else on earth. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. Your… feelings.. for me. They aren't going away anytime soon, are they?"

"No. No, they're not. Believe me Karma, I couldn't make them go away if I tried. I have tried too, before you ask. I don't want to put any pressure on you though. I really do just care about your happiness."

"I just don't want to get your hopes up. I want to figure this out too, but I have to be honest, your feelings are a lot stronger than mine right now. And if I end up not feeling the same.. I just don't want to break your heart."

"I know it's scary. I was scared too. I tried to repress the feelings for so long that I didn't even fully realize I had them. I mean, I had a clue, but it wasn't until I talked to Shane about it and started fully processing everything that I realized I have feelings for you on a much deeper level. Just open yourself up to the possibility that this could be something more."

Karma looked at Amy and really took her in. This was inevitable. They had always been a little too close to be just best friends. Karma had always thought it was natural to get butterflies whenever she saw Amy, she cared about her more than anyone else on earth. She liked kissing her, and holding her, and she could never get sick of being around her.

"I guess, Amy.. I'm just scared that I'll never be able to feel for you what I would feel for a guy."

The words sliced through Amy like knives. In one sentence of brutal honesty, she was able to tug at Amy's biggest insecurity: the fact that Karma had always been into guys, and Amy was a girl. Karma noticed the pained expression on Amy's face. "I'm sorry, Amy. I've lied so much lately. I need to be honest with you. I'm willing to think about this, I really am, and I never thought I would be able to. But if we do end up becoming more than friends, and I do end up falling for a guy, it's going to break you."

"Since we're being honest, being just your friend is breaking me, and it would break me just the same if you were off with Liam right now."

Karma sat there in silence, realizing that Amy was right. Her options were few, and she desperately wanted to fall in love with Amy so none of this would even be an issue. But she couldn't rush it.

"Okay, I'm sorry Karma, this puts a lot of pressure on you. That's the last thing I want to do. If you need to date a few guys first, I understand. I really do have all the faith in the world that we will end up together. You're my soulmate, it's as simple as that. So, you don't have romantic feelings for me right now. That's fine. But you have felt things for me before, and just consider the fact that you may be feeling things for me right now. I mean, seriously," Amy gestures her hand pointing back and forth between the two of them, Amy's arm around Karma, "we are pretty fucking adorable."

Karma laughs and rests her head on Amy's shoulder. "Alright, Raudenfeld. Just don't try anything funny yet."

"Yet," Amy repeats, a smile growing across her face. "Do you really think I'd do anything to make you uncomfortable?"

Karma looks up into her eyes and smiles. "I know you wouldn't. Can we get some breakfast now? I'm starving."


	5. Chapter 4

The next few weeks after the wedding, things were fairly normal between the girls. The entire school still thought they were together, so they kept up the PDA at school where people could see them, but to Amy's distress, they left it there too. Amy respected Karma needing time to discover if she truly had feelings for the other girl, so she didn't bring up anything from the wedding night. Karma had been staying away from Liam, and vise versa, and that was a victory for Amy.

Although Amy had always been sweet to Karma, lately she had been stepping up her game in subtle ways. She started making Karma lunch twice a week with all her favorite foods, she began bringing Karma coffee every morning from her daily Starbucks run, and perhaps the most thoughtful and impressive gesture, she convinced a local radio station to play one of Karma's more well-produced songs. Of course, Amy had always been thoughtful, so Karma knew this wasn't some scheme to win her over, rather a way of saying, "I care about you and I'm determined to show it".

Karma had always felt a strong emotional bond to Amy, enough to smile whenever she knows she's going to see her, or get butterflies when she walks into a room, but lately, this bond had felt stronger than ever. She would find ways to be with Amy whenever she could at school, including skipping a few of her less important classes every now and then and getting Amy out of her class halfway through, saying the principal needed her. Of course, the teachers were wise to this by now, but everyone was still so awed by Hester's first lesbian couple that they could get away with murder.

They would go to the roof and talk about their day. Nothing too deep, just catching up on the daily gossip or talking about unfair assignments. Karma was terrified of heights, but Amy made her feel safe in any situation, so being on the roof wasn't too unbearable. On this particular day, Amy had been rambling on and on about an assignment she was excited to do in her film class. She was supposed to pick her favorite documentary and edit it down to the most moving parts. Karma wasn't sure about the details, but it wasn't Amy's words that interested her in this conversation. It was the passion with which Amy was talking, the way she moved her hands, the way her eyes lit up, the way she wanted to kiss her now more than anything. The bell had just rung, and the girls stood up collecting their things while Amy finished her story.

"So clearly, I picked the one we watched the other night about child slavery in Bangladesh, because it had… Karma, why are you looking at me like that?"

She cupped her hand around Amy's face and slowly brought her face closer, not breaking eye contact for a second. She looked down at her lips as they brushed, feeling her breath on her own. She kissed her gently and passionately, moving her mouth slowly over Amy's bottom lip. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, and she pulled away, pressing her forehead against Amy's.

"Woah," Karma said, shaking her head lightly and smiling.

Amy let out a laugh in disbelief and grabbed Karma's hand, entangling her fingers with her own. "I know."

Their lips crashed together once more for a more heated kiss. Amy swore she had never had a more intense experience than kissing Karma. She could feel every inch of her body light up as she pulled her hips to bring her closer. She and Karma had kissed before, but never in private for their own enjoyment. She could kiss Karma forever. Their makeout session was soon enough interrupted by the second bell, indicating they were both late for class.

"Fuck," Amy whispers against Karma's lips as she pulls away. "Just when things were getting good."

Karma laughs and pecks Amy on the lips before making her way to the door.

"Hey, Karma, wait! One thing."

"Yeah?"

"Am I still a good kisser?" Amy asks, a giant smirk creeping across her face.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, Amy. That was pretty hot," The brunette says flirtatiously as she smiles and makes her way downstairs to the class she was now very late to. Amy trails behind her, still drunk off her scent, left with only one thing on her mind. _Holy fuck am I in love._

**_This was one of my first fics that I wrote for Faking It. I'm not sure if it's any good, but please let me know if you guys want me to upload the rest of the chapters!_**


	6. Chapter 5

Things between Amy and Karma had become far more intense over the past week. Karma made extra efforts to steal a kiss from Amy whenever she could, she would hold the blonde's hand whenever the chance arose, and most importantly, she was with Amy whenever humanly possible. Because Liam had made every effort to avoid Karma at every turn, she didn't even view him as an option anymore. He was the last thing on her mind as Amy was overcrowding every department of it. She was falling, and she was falling hard.

She began to have intense feelings of guilt for all the times she was faking being Amy's girlfriend, not even considering the fact that Amy might have had feelings for her. Her most recurring guilty memory is when Amy was sitting on the blanket while Karma told her about her new song, while Amy threw M&Ms at her and asked for a hint. Karma crawled over to Amy and kissed her, more intensely than she needed to for an instagram picture. _I should have known that was crossing the line. She had no idea why I was kissing her, and she reciprocated. Huge red flag. _Of course Amy would never hold any of this against Karma, which made her feel even worse.

Then Karma began to wonder if her feelings were Amy were driven from guilt. She wondered if the fear of hurting Amy somehow manipulated itself into a form known as "falling in love". Of course, something like this couldn't possibly happen. Could it? This was the point where Karma decided she was thinking too much, as usual, due to her obsessive personality, and attempted to shut her brain off and just listen to her feelings. Her feelings created a big arrow pointing directly towards Amy at all times. Still, shutting down her mind wasn't as easy as flipping a switch, so she beared the weight of these less than delightful thoughts at all times.

Meanwhile, Amy was having some fear driven thoughts as well. Comes with the territory of being in love, she would tell herself. Ever since Karma's honesty session the morning after the wedding in which she admitted to Amy she was scared she would fall for a guy, Amy's confidence had been taking blows whenever Karma so much as talked to anyone of the male gender - which, to be fair, wasn't very often, as Amy took up the majority of the brunette's time. Still, this inferiority complex Amy had been developing was not healthy to say the least, considering she already had jealousy issues to begin with.

She wasn't confident in the fact that Karma could fall in love with her. This was the thought that plagued her mind more than anything. They could be happy together, but someone would come along and sweep Karma up and make her happier. This drove Amy crazy, regardless of how truthful or not it was. She decided to never tell Karma she loves her, at least not until Karma says it first. There was too much to lose. If Karma didn't reciprocate, she would feel too much pressure and leave.

This relationship, or lack of relationship as neither of the girls discussed what they actually were, was proving to be more stressful than Amy originally thought. She now understood why Karma was so reluctant at first to step off the edge into a romantic relationship with her. Usually, Amy had been the grounded one, anchoring Karma from flying off into the clouds with her crazy ideas and impossible dreams, but the girls had switched roles in this case. Karma was easing her way into this slowly and carefully, while Amy was about to explode from not being able to shout her love for Karma Ashcroft over the rooftops.

These paranoid thoughts from both the girls would have to be put aside, as it was Friday, their favorite night of the week. This was their time to stay up way too late, watch movies, talk about life, philosophize at 2 AM, laugh at everything from being overtired at 3:30 AM, finally pass out from exhaustion at 4:15 AM, and sleep until noon the next day, cuddled up next to each other. They couldn't be happier to be in each other's arms, watching a cheesy romantic comedy that Karma picked out.

The movie finally finished, only for Karma to say, "You know, I really didn't follow that one."

"Yeah, maybe because you weren't paying attention. We were kind of busy making out, remember?" Amy says, eyes slanted, smirk across her face.

"Maybe we should continue that," Karma says with a devious grin as she presses her lips against the blonde's.

Their makeout sessions were increasing in frequency, and Amy wasn't complaining. Kissing Karma was her favorite thing to do. She couldn't imagine ever getting used to kissing her. She felt her stomach heat up every time Karma connected their lips and the only coherent thought in her head was that she wanted more. She decided to take the lead as she flipped Karma over on her back so she could be on top. The kiss heated up as she ran her tongue along the brunette's bottom lip, gaining entrance and entangling hers with Karma's. God, I need more of this girl. She tugged at Karma's shirt, indicating that she wanted it off. She didn't know how fast Karma wanted to move, but this was apparently too fast as she put her hand on her collarbone, gently pushing Amy off.

Amy caught her breath and managed a smile, saying "Sorry Karms. I got a little carried away. I know you want your first time to be special."

Karma's muscles tensed. She had almost forgotten that she hadn't told Amy that this wouldn't be her first time. She had slept with Liam before she learned about Amy's feelings for her. It would be, however, Amy's first time, and she needed to be honest with her about Liam before anything happened. "Yep, you're right. Sorry Amy." Tonight apparently would not be that night. She would tell her eventually. She didn't want to ruin anything yet. She was in too deep to lose Amy.

"It's okay," Amy said compassionately, falling off of Karma and onto her side. She smiled, "I want your first time to be special too."

Karma managed a pained smile. This girl will be the death of me.

Amy got up and decided to put in a new movie. She had taken her jeans off under the covers because they were too uncomfortable, and now she was reaching for a movie on the top shelf in only her underwear.

"How bout this one Karms? I know we've seen it a million times before, but it's one of my favorites." She turned her head when Karma didn't answer. "Karma? What are you looking at?"

"You have a nice butt. I'm enjoying the view," Karma said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I-" Amy said, turning her body around to face Karma.

"No! Stay there, can't I just appreciate what a great butt you have?"

Amy gave her a scrunched face and then raised her eyebrow, reluctantly turning back around to put the movie in. "You're gonna have to stop objectifying me if you won't even sleep with me," Amy said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah" Karma said, now behind Amy, wrapping her arms around her waist and pressing herself onto the butt she had just been admiring for longer than she would admit. She pressed a kiss on her neck, "I can do whatever I want with you, you're mine."

"Oh, am I?" Amy said, turning herself around to face Karma. She gained a sarcastic tone, "Am I allowed to have any objections to that?"

"You don't though," Karma said smirking, knowing that Amy felt just as strongly for her.

"Yeah, you're right," Amy said, pretending to be defeated. She leaned down and gave her a slow, passionate kiss before saying, eyebrow raised, "Does this mean you're my girlfriend now?"

"Only if I get to touch your butt"


End file.
